The Tome of the Dead
by djvize2k
Summary: Due to interest from a few of ya'll, I'm gonna go ahead and do this...


Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest does not belong to me...I am making no money from this endeavor...

_(Author's Note: I've tweaked this a little bit to be more realistic…Please be patient as I am heavily revising this story so it flows a lot more smoothly…)_

Barranquilla was a hot city in the summer, and the fact that it was along the coast didn't help matters any. It was midday, and the sun beat down mercilessly; intensified by the humidity, which made the level of discomfort nearly unbearable for the cities inhabitants. Downtown was definitely the worst place to be on a day like this, with masses of people mulling around on the sidewalks and fumes from vehicle exhaust filling the air.

As she observed all of this, Jessica Bannon coughed, then wiped at her brow. _Yes_, she thought to herself, _It's definitely too hot to be out here_. The thirteen-year-old normally had her hair down, letting it cascade just past her shoulder blades; however, even she had to relent and pull it into a loose ponytail. As well as having her hair pulled back, the girl was dressed for the heat, wearing a green tank top and white shorts. Unfortunately, it just didn't seem to be enough to keep her comfortable.

Strangely enough, the woman that walked beside her seemed perfectly fine despite the scorching conditions of the day. The knee-length silk dress that she wore matched her eyes perfectly, and her short red hair added to the air of elegance that surrounded her. Upon further inspection, though, it could be noticed that rather than wearing her high heels, she was carrying them while wearing disheveled sneakers in their place.

Jessie tapped on the woman's shoulder to get her attention. "Mamí, tengo sed. Por favor ¿podemos comprar una bebida?"

Estella nodded and changed her course to a restaurant that was just around the corner. They sat down at a table directly under a ceiling fan and gestured for a waiter. A young woman wielding a notepad and pen sauntered over to take their order.

"Dos limonadas, por favor."

The waitress nodded and left to get their order, leaving Estella and Jessie alone in the dining area. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they waited for their drinks. Within a couple of minutes the waitress came back, set down their lemonade, and was gone again.

"Mamí, puedo hablar en inglés?"

"Of course, mi'ja—I have to start getting into the mindset to be able to use it anyway. The man that I am seeing this afternoon is fluent in Spanish, but…" Estella shrugged nonchalantly. "I just feel that it is more polite to address our visitors in their native language."

Jessie took a sip of her lemonade.

"So, who are we meeting?"

There was a moment of silence as Estella downed half of her glass. It appeared that the heat was having more of an effect on the woman than she was letting on.

"His name is Doctor Quest, he is a scientist from the United States. We've run into him at a few conventions before—I'm sure you'll recognize him when you see him."

Jessie nodded in acknowledgement, then frowned slightly.

"Earlier you said 'visitors'. Who's with him?"

"He has two sons…They are about your age. I can't really think of their names right now, but I do remember that the older one is adopted."

"What about his wife?"

Estella shook her head sadly.

"She passed away a few years ago—Some sort of accident. I remember that it was all over the news when it happened."

"Ah…I see. That's too bad…"

There were a few more minutes of companionable silence as the two women finished their drinks. Estella glanced down at her watch and bolted up suddenly, slapping some money on the table.

"¡Ay! We're going to be late!"

The woman practically ran out the door, leaving her daughter still seated in shock, with a few of the other patrons gaping at the door which was still swinging on its hinges. Jessie blinked and shook herself out of her shock, then snatched her mother's high heels from where they had been abandoned and followed suit, waving the shoes in the air.

"¡Mamá, tus zapatos!"

_(Meanwhile at the museum.)_

"Well, Benton, it looks like we've made it to the museum with plenty of time to spare."

Doctor Quest nodded at the burly man that stood beside him and gestured at the portfolio that he held in one of his hands.

"Yes, and because of the consideration of the archeologist that we're meeting today, I've got all of the information that I need before the meeting—I appreciate it when my colleagues give me a heads up on what's going on. It shows that they respect me enough to trust my work."

"Very good. So, what are the boys going to do while we're in the meeting?"

"The doctor has a daughter—I figure she can take them around the area for a little while. Give them some interaction with someone their own age for a change. I sometimes worry that they don't get enough of that."

As he finished what he was saying, a small white bulldog darted between the two men, followed quickly by Jonny and Hadji, who were whooping wildly. Race snapped around to watch where they were going and yelled after them.

"Boys! Behave while we're in the museum! We're representatives!"

He then turned back to Doctor Quest and quirked an eyebrow.

"A girl? I dunno Benton…"

Benton grinned.

"I've met her at a conference before. She's got a good head on her shoulders, but she's also very active! She'll be able to hold her own…The doctor should be here any minute now, so we'd better get those two little hooligans rounded up!"

Race began to walk in the direction that the boys had just gone.

"I'll take care of that. You go ahead and wait here in case the good doctor shows up."

Standing in front of the desk, Benton waited while Race rounded up the boys. As he was waiting, he flipped open the portfolio and reread the brief letter that was placed inside of it.

_Dear Doctor Quest,_

_As a colleague, I ask for your assistance in regards to an excavation in Colombia. It has been brought to my attention that there have been rumors of a lost city about three hundred kilometers in the jungles outside of Barranquilla. Recently, we have unearthed some artifacts that are in support of this rumor. I have studied some of your past work and have great faith that you will have interest in assisting with the possible discovery of this city. Please contact me at the __e-mail address__ that is listed on the inside cover of the portfolio and let me know if you would like to participate in this expedition._

_Yours truly,_

_  
Doctor Estella Velasquez_

Closing the portfolio, Benton looked up at the door as it opened and a young girl entered. He smiled and walked over to greet her, extending his hand to take hers. She shook it tentatively, then stood back and cocked her head.

"You know, my mom isn't going to let you off that easily."

This time, it was Benton's turn to cock his head. Estella entered and walked up to him, pulling him into an abrazo and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Doctor Quest, it is so nice of you to come!"

Benton laughed.

"Well, I see what your daughter meant by not letting me off easily!"

He turned to Jessie, stooping down a little to be at eye-level with her.

"I apologize for not greeting you properly. Please forgive me."

A small sound behind him caused Benton to look over his shoulder. Hadji stood in the entryway to the room with Jonny standing beside him holding Bandit.

"I would like you to meet me sons Jonny and Hadji—"

Bandit barked at the lack of his name being mentioned.

"And of course, Bandit."

Estella gave the boys the same cordial greeting that she had given their father, as well as patting Bandit on the head. Jessie followed her mother's example, causing Doctor Quest to chuckle at the boys' shocked expressions. She had no sooner than stood back, when Race entered the room. Benton gestured towards the man.

"Doctor Velasquez, Jessica—I would like you to meet my bodyguard, Race Bannon."

His statement was met by dead silence. After a few moments, Jessie spoke.

"Mom…He has the same last name that I do!"

Race's eyes widened as Estella pulled her daughter close to her.

"Yes, mi'ja, he does."

Race shook himself out of his stupor and walked over to kneel in front of the girl. He gazed up at Estella with a dazed look on his face. Finally, he spoke.

"God…She's gotten so big…How old is she now?"

Estella tittered nervously and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"Thirteen."

More silence, then Race spoke again.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you…"

Race placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders and gazed into her eyes. She looked back into his with equal intensity for a moment, then shifted her gaze and took a step away from him. Jessie looked at her mother and quirked an eyebrow.

"Mom, have I met this guy somewhere before?"

Estella opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. Where would she even begin? Finally, she cleared her throat and addressed Doctor Quest.

"If you do not mind, I would like to have a few minutes alone with my daughter…"

"Of course, Doctor Velasquez." He patted the boys on the shoulders and began to guide them out of the room. "Come on you two, let's see some of the displays in the museum."

Estella took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on Jessie's shoulder, then looked over at Race beseechingly.

"Please, Race…I need you to leave the room too."

"But—"

"Race, I need to talk to Jessie. Alone."

Race sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation, then left the room as well. Jessie looked up at her mother, her eyes questioning.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"It's just that…I…I never thought it would happen this way…I never thought I'd see Race again…"

Her voice was soft, almost frightened. Jessie became tense at her mother's tone.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did that man hurt you? If he did, I'll—"

"Yes, mi'ja…He did hurt me once…Just not in the manner that you are thinking…"

Estella shook her head.

"There are many things that I have not told you about your past…"

"What do you mean?"

There was a hint of fear in the girl's voice now.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning…I met Race back when I was doing my internship for university. There was a large gathering of scientists, and he was stationed at the conference for security. He was quite handsome, and I was swept off of my feet…"

Jessie frowned slightly.

"But, that's how you met—"

"Your father…Yes, I know. We got married within a year of meeting each other, but I had not realized how hard it would be to love a man in his position. Being a secret agent was a dangerous job, and I would go for weeks without seeing him or even hearing from him. He would come home so battered and bruised that all he could do was sleep. I was in constant fear that one day I'd have an agent come to the door saying that he'd been killed…"

Estella trailed off, searching her daughter's face for a reaction. It was neutral, devoid of any emotion.

"The rare opportunity that we actually spent time together we spent fighting. It was no environment for a child and I just couldn't take it anymore…Race and I got a divorce when you were about two—"

Jessie shook herself loose from her mother's grasp and took a step back.

"You told me my father was dead."

Her voice was flat, her face still not showing any emotion.

"I'm sorry, mi'ja…His lifestyle was just too dangerous for a child…It was a mutual decision that he would walk away…"

Finally, Jessie began losing her composure. An expression of pure anguish crossed her face, but was quickly replaced by anger.

"So that's it? You both decided he should abandon me?"

"Jessie—"

"You…Lied…To me…"

"I lied to keep you safe! Jessie, I'm sorry!"

"I spent almost my entire life thinking that my father was dead, and now you're telling me that the man I just saw was _him_? And you wouldn't have even said anything if we hadn't accidentally run into him! Were you _ever_ planning on telling me the truth?"

Her voice had started out at a normal pitch, but as she finished what she was saying, the pitch of her voice increased as Jessie began to yell at her mother. Estella reached out gingerly in an attempt to lay a placating hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you bitch! I hate you!"

Furious, she turned and began to stalk out of the room. Estella grabbed her by the arm, her voice holding a sense of urgency.

"Please, at least talk to your father—"

This time, Jessie screamed at her mother.

"I don't want anything to do with that jerk!"

"Jessie!"

"Just leave me alone!"

And with that, Jessie ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Estella rubbed her temples as a migraine began to manifest itself.

"God…What have I done?"

_(In the streets of Barranquilla.)_

Jessie ran away from the museum as fast as she could, her breath ragged, tears blurring her vision.

She didn't know where she was going, but at this point she didn't care…

She just had to get away from everybody.

Had to escape.

As she ran, she shoved past people. She wasn't really in the mood to be courteous right now.

Suffocating.

She was suffocating.

Everything had been a lie.

Her whole world had ended and nothing mattered to her anymore.

She bolted into an alleyway and leaned against the cold stone walls, breathing heavily.

She lied to me…She lied… 

Sobbing uncontrollably, she sank to the ground.

_She said he was dead…And he abandoned me…I could have gone my whole life without ever seeing my father again…_

Jessie jerked in surprise as she felt something softly brush against her legs. She looked down to see a small kitten looking up at her with wide eyes, his black fur matted by grime and dried blood. The girl picked it up and held it to her chest, and the kitten began to purr. She sniffled and wiped at her face.

"Well, little guy…Looks like you're in worse shape than I am. Somebody beat you, kitty?"

As if in response, the kitten mewed at her pitifully.

"Poor thing, it looks like you need someone to take care of you."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. She stroked his fur, which was surprisingly still soft.

"Well, you're quite the little scrapper, aren't you?"

She smiled gently as the kitten mewed at her again.

"So am I. We should make a good pair, what do you say I take you home with me?"

At this, the kitten rubbed against her hand. Jessie stood up and patted some of the dust off of her legs, then began the long walk back to her mother's apartment.

_(Back at the museum.)_

Race looked up from the magazine he was listlessly thumbing through as Estella entered the room.

"How did it go?"

Estella sighed and shook her head.

"Not well at all…She took off on me. God, Race…I've made such a mess of things…"

Race walked over to his ex-wife and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No. It was my fault too."

"Race. What's going on here?"

The man turned around to face Jonny, who was standing slightly behind him. Race sighed.

"Well, as you've probably already gathered, Estella and I know each other…" He shook his head sadly. "We were married back in the day, and the little girl you just saw in there is our daughter."

Jonny, Hadji, and Doctor Quest gaped at Race in surprise. Finally, Hadji broke the silence.

"Why is it that you have not previously mentioned that you have a daughter?"

"Well…It's a bit more complicated than that…"

Estella pulled away from Race gently and again ran a hand through her hair.

"She has not seen her father for quite some time. We had decided that it would be best to not have any contact with him so that her life would not be put in jeopardy by his job."

Benton paled as the realization of what had just taken place sunk in.

"So this whole thing must have been quite the bombshell."

Estella nodded wearily.

"Jessie has not taken this so well. If you do not mind, could we go to my apartment? I think that she has more than likely taken refuge there, and would like to make sure that she is all right."

Benton nodded and straightened his jacket as Jonny picked up Bandit and snapped the dog's leash on.

"Well, let's get going then."


End file.
